The delinquent's tutor
by awkwardhope
Summary: Ikuto, the school's delinquent, is falling behind in his grades. Amu, the school's best student, just happens to be the one tutoring him. Pervyness will be tolerated, lectures will promptly be ignored, and...*GASP!* ROMANCE! Ohohoho, this should be an interesting turn out...
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST UPLOAD! *confetti* Here we have the clichéd tutoring set-up except Amu's the tutor! And Ikuto's a delinquent! THE TABLES HAVE TURNEDDD! And the usual- they'll fall in love, all fluffy and cute, and some ahem-hem-hem situations!  
So yeah! Obviously AU, they're both in highschool, blah blah blah. And pa-LENTY of OOCness! But that's okay, right? No tsundere- oh, my apologies- 'cool-'n-spicy' Amu here, I'm afraid! But Ikuto's as pervy as ever! XDD And strictly NO TADAGAYS allowed, so someone decent will have to make poor Iku jelly XDD All in good fun though! Everyone loves to see Ikuto jealous, riiiight~?  
So without further ado, LET US BEGIIIIINNNNNNNN~**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own annyyyoneeeee :c**

"And why the hell did you call me in here, Nikaido?" The tall, navy-haired teenager asked apathetically.

"This is a matter that concerns you, Tsukiyomi-kun. It's about your grades. They have been slipping noticeably lately. Any particular reason?"  
"Nothing to concern yourself about." He returned.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Right. In any case, this needs to stop. Your test results are specifically weak in Math, English and Science. And if you fail at least two of these subjects, you will have to repeat this year, no questions asked."  
Ikuto was silent, glaring holes in the wall.

"Which is why," Nikaido continued. "I've set you up with a tutor."  
"A _tutor_? Why the hell would I want a tutor?"  
"It's not a matter of whether you _want _one or not. You _need _one. It is an upmost requirement, in fact."  
"So let me get this straight. You want me to waste my time listening to some pathetic, wimpy nerd whine about things I really don't care about?"  
"Those are hurtful words, Tsukiyomi-kun." Nikaido shunned him. "Her name is Hinamori Amu. She is the highest ranking student of this school."  
"Never heard of her." Ikuto scoffed.

"Um...Nikaido-sensei, would you like me to come in now?" A small voice floated shyly into the room.

"Ah! She's here." He smiled, making his way to the door and greeting her, apologising for Ikuto's insult. She stepped inside, and Ikuto turned to look at the annoying girl he'd be forced to deal with. He was...pleasantly surprised.

She was small. Her hair, of all colours, was bright pink. _Pink._ It went to her shoulders and looked silky to touch, and had innocent eyes the colour of honey. She smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Ikuto-san. I look forward to tutoring you." She bowed formally. _Oh God this feels weird. I bet he thinks I'm all cute and deredere now. Haha I don't work that way sucka!_

"I've given her warning of your ways of delinquency." Nikaido added. "She is well prepared for your foul mouth, if she ever has to hear such things. And more importantly, she is more than capable of helping you."  
"Well, I look forward to having you, Amu." He told her with a smirk. She turned away, but not quick enough for her blush to go unnoticed. _Ohohoh, I see how it is. _He thought approvingly.

"Okay!" Nikaido clapped his hands, beaming. "Hinamori-san, you are scheduled to go to Tsukiyomi-kun's house everyday after school leading up the upcoming tests in those three subjects. And Tsukiyomi-kun, you are _expected _to attend every single lesson. No skipping out."  
"Trust me, I won't." He assured, his eyes discreetly sweeping over her petite form. Well, discreetly for Nikaido, not so much for Amu. She definitely noticed.

A delinquent? Amu couldn't believe her luck. Of all the people she'd been assigned to, not one of them had been a delinquent. She ended up making friends with almost all of them, excluding Yamabuki Saaya. She just whined and bitched the whole time. But how would she get along with a delinquent? The one that kept _staring _at her?!

_And he seems like a perv. A pervy delinquent! Noo! I can't deal with this!_

"So." Came a familiar, deep voice from behind her. "I guess you'll want to know where my house is?"  
She almost leapt out of her skin by his sudden appearance. "Oh. Um, yes. Yes I would. Because I'm your tutor." She managed to stammer out cringingly, not turning to look at him for fear of becoming even worse.

"Here's the address." He passed her a square of paper. She slipped it into her skirt's pocket. "Thank you. I'll um, come around today. For your first session."  
"I anticipate it well." He told her before walking off. _Anticipate it well indeed! Who do you think you are? _She sighed in defeat, slinging her bag over her shoulder. _Well, I should just get it over with._

**SO THERE WE HAVE IT! Short, but oh well! Onto the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, ladies and gentlemen! Longer, too! Yaaaaayyy!**

**DISCLAIMER- Don't own ANYONEEEEE ^ **

Amu knocked timidly on the door of the slightly intimidating Tsukiyomi residence. The door swung open, and there stood a small, twin-tailed blonde. "And you are?"  
"Um...Amu. Hinamori Amu."  
"I guess I'm supposed to assume you're here to see my brother?" Her lilac eyes widened. "Wait...no. Impossible. Ikuto has never even _looked _at a girl, let alone taken any interest in one. He's always using the 'I'm an angsty no-good delinquent ughh' excuse." She peered at her unexpected guest closely. "So what are you to him?"  
"His tutor...?"  
"His _tutor_." She repeated, and then burst out laughing. "Oh, God! Never did I think I'd see the day that Ikuto was so hopeless he had to have a _tutor_! And a _girl_ tutor, at that! I will _never _let him live this down!" By now she was clutching her sides and slowly sliding down the doorframe. Amu watched awkwardly.

"Anyway." She regained her shredded composure within seconds. "He's upstairs. I'm Utau, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Amu shook the outstretched hand before her. "Well, I'll just be going now. To tutor your brother."  
She was almost afraid that mentioning the subject would set Utau off again, but the petite girl just gestured to a coat rack, and Amu took off her cardigan and hung it on there.

Before she could make her decent up the staircase, she heard Utau's voice again. "You're pretty, by the way. Not so sure about the hair colour, but you pull it off well enough. You have potential." And with that, she sashayed into the kitchen.

Amu got up the stairs and saw a door directly in front of her that. The sign read "Ikuto's room- Utau, you are not permitted entry unless you come with food".

"Okaaay." She knocked.

"Come in." Came the muffled voice of her 'student'. "Are you Amu?"  
"Affirmative."  
"...Then proceed."  
She opened the door and walked in. She was greeted with a normal room. _Okay, good._

He had set up a table too. How considerate.

"So what's today's lesson?" Ikuto asked from the bed he was still lounging on.

"Lessee...how about we tackle some _math_?" Amu proposed, making jazz hands.

"I hate math." Ikuto told her bluntly.  
"So do I, but I'm not the one that has to pass, so get your lazy ass down here before I yank it down myself."  
"Is that a threat, or just an excuse to get up here with me?" He smirked.

She felt her cheeks heat up. _No, Amu! Brush it off! _"Nah it's a threat. C'mon. I want to drill all this nonsense into your cranium so that you can pass that test coming up. And then I only have two more things to teach you. Then one. Then I'm home free." _I've handled myself so well! _Amu thought proudly.  
"You don't seem very happy." Ikuto pouted. "What happened to your 'I look forward to teaching you, Ikuto-san'?"  
"That was an act that I've been perfecting. I reckon it's very convincing, don't you?"  
"I was expecting a cute deredere. Are you telling me you're tsundere?"  
"Um no."  
"Then why are you blushing?"

"O-Oh, yes, well that's because...because of nothing, let's do math!" _This guy is definitely going to tease me to death._

"Fine." Ikuto huffed, heaving himself onto the floor.

"So, what are your weak points?"  
"Everything that includes math."  
"I see. Well, the test is multiple areas so uh...algebra's a toughie, we'll start with that."

(And because algebra is boring and I don't understand it either, we'll just skip Amu's brain-numbing explanations and head to the Amutoness ;3)

Throughout her tutoring session, Ikuto showed a glimmer of progress. His proximity towards her was unnerving though. Not entirely unwelcomed, admittedly, but unnerving all the same. How the hell was she supposed to teach this guy when he kept brushing his hair in her face and rubbing his shoulder against hers and touching her hand to take the pencil? Not to mention all those times he just _stared _at her through her lectures.  
Was he doing this on purpose? Scaring her away? Oh hell no. _I will tutor you, dammit_.

"By the way." He started. "I heard maniacal laughter down there before. You must've met Utau."  
"She was amused by the fact you have to be tutored by a girl." Amu informed him.  
"I'd much prefer a beautiful girl over a guy."  
"What if the guy was handsome?"  
"Are you implying that I'm gay, Amu?"  
"I did no such thing, Ikuto-san." The 'beautiful girl' comment didn't completely fly over her head either, but she chose to ignore it again. _Be strong, woman!_

"Ikuto."  
"P-Pardon?"  
"None of this 'san' business."  
"Well-"

"Or 'kun'. Or any honorific. Just Ikuto is fine." He paused. "Unless you want to add 'koi', then you are free to do so."  
"Er, I don't think I will."  
"N'aww. But 'Ikuto' is intimate too, isn't it?" _  
_"I just don't want you bugging me. And adding 'san' makes it sound like you're my superior."  
"I _am_ your superior."  
"Who is tutoring who?"  
"Touché."

"Well, I think that's enough." _I've well and truly pummelled this into his brain._

"Aww Amu, aren't you a bit too eager to take your leave?"

"You should be grateful. I've been here for like four hours." She stood. "Bye, Ikuto. I hope my merciless teaching has left some sort of impression."  
Her path of freedom was quickly halted. He had grabbed her wrist, and tugged her back down again.

"Y...Yes?"  
"You expect repayment for all your time, right?"

"I'm...not getting payed for doing this, no." _I wish I was. _She thought regretfully. _I could do with some cash. The next instalment of Kamisama Kiss is a must..._

"That's not what I meant." Before Amu could even blink, she had been pinned down and a very, very close Ikuto hovered above her. Waaay too close.

"I, um, er, should be, er, g-g-g-g-going, now." _Damn my stammering!_

"Don't you want a kiss? Or...more? You naughty, naughty girl. I can comply though."  
_Oh God, oh God, oh God, ohhhhh God._

Luckily for her, he had her pinned where the table was behind her. She pushed her hands against the wood, slid from beneath Ikuto and across the carpet like a penguin, then zipped out the door. "THAT WON'T BE NECCASSARY!" She called back as she ran down the long array of steps with her heart thudding madly in her chest.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!" Came his reply.

"Bye Amu!" Utau called from the lounge.

And thus, the pink-haired tutor fled into the night, forgetting all about her cardigan.

**AND THERE'S CHAPTER TWO! Heh, Amu penguin. **


End file.
